


baby when you look at me, I'm speechless

by cypherisms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bottom Song Mingi, Light Bondage, M/M, Overuse of pet names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight feminization, Top Jeong Yunho, bad attempts at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherisms/pseuds/cypherisms
Summary: At that, Mingi scoffs, rolling his eyes as he lets himself be pulled to sit down - straddling the older’s bare thighs, his own smile now matching the dorky grin Yunho had plastered onto his face just before, “Yeah, yeah you say that everytime we’re on a flight together baby. I think you need something else to focus on whilst flying, like uh, the sky maybe?”
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	baby when you look at me, I'm speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minkipinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkipinki/gifts).



> Hello sorry it's been a hot minute since I last posted anything!
> 
> I'm here with this awful attempt at comedy that stemmed from a discord gc with significantly more keyboard smashes to make it seem funnier fdhhgjfh I hope you enjoy it! Be prepared for awful flight safety instructions and some shitty plane related puns!
> 
> title from love me harder by woodz
> 
> This is dedicated to my lovely Jayby who puts up with all of my incoherent fic ideas and who has helped me plot all of my upcoming fics! I love you so much sunshine and I hope this is as awful and as punny as our chats!! <3 <3 it's cumedy time baby!
> 
> Also a massive thank you to kittehjoonie (needyjoonie on twt) for beta-ing most of this fic for me!! You're an absolute angel and helped me out massively!! <3

Mingi is honestly not sure what to expect when he reaches his and Yunho’s shared hotel room for the night - however his boyfriend completely nude save for the tie around his neck wasn’t exactly high on the list of things he’d expected to see. Especially after such a long flight, he’d somewhat been prepared for the other to be fast asleep, completely worn out after nearly 17 hours of co-piloting a plane - not that he was complaining though.

“Hey baby,” Yunho coos before Mingi gets the chance to verbalise his surprise, a dorky but still somewhat alluring grin on his face as he crawls towards the edge of the bed that they’d be sharing that evening, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Mingi rolls his eyes a little at that, cheeks beginning to flush at the pilot’s increasingly close proximity, “Can you blame me? How are you not exhausted from that flight?”

Yunho just shrugs at that, reaching out to tug on the sleeve of Mingi’s blazer, making him stumble forward at the sudden action and closer into Yunho’s space, “Who said I wasn’t exhausted hmm? I could just be getting ready to sleep.”

Mingi gives him a knowing look, the two of them well aware that that was far from the truth, “Oh yeah? Don’t know many people who sleep in nothing but a tie, _genius_.” 

“You’re just lucky I didn’t make us join the mile high club,” Yunho shoots back, fingers trailing from his sleeve to grip onto the other’s matching tie, yanking him down to meet face to face, “You know how much this uniform makes me want to _ruin you_.”

At that, Mingi scoffs, rolling his eyes as he lets himself be pulled to sit down - straddling the older’s bare thighs, his own smile now matching the dorky grin Yunho had plastered onto his face just before, “Yeah, yeah you say that everytime we’re on a flight together baby. I think you need something else to focus on whilst flying, like uh, the sky maybe?”

Yunho chuckles at that, fingers continuing to play with the younger’s tie, “You know I have two hands for a reason right?” Catching Mingi off-guard once again, Yunho receives a playful smack on the chest, Mingi’s cheeks slowly flushing again to match their company’s burgundy uniforms, “I really hope you’re kidding when you say it like that!”

The smirk and response he gets in return does nothing to calm the heat rising through his body, still fully clothed despite Yunho’s state of undress, “Aww so you don’t want to hear me talk about how I wished I could have been playing with your cock instead of the throttle all day?” 

“Maybe if you help me undress a little I can put up with your completely not suitable for work fantasies,” Yunho gives a dramatic sigh at that, however the grin on his face tells Mingi he is far from inconvenienced - the idea of helping remove his boyfriend’s uniform was the farthest thing from being a chore in his mind. 

“I  _ suppose  _ so,” He teases as his fingers work on slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt clinging to Mingi’s form, a slight shiver escaping the attendant as he moves his own arms to rest on Yunho’s shoulders, fingers interlocking weakly behind the blond’s neck. They have this agreement of sorts, that whoever initiates whatever fun they have planned, gets to be in control - that they get to call the shots as they see fit.

Although Yunho hadn’t instructed him to keep his arms out of the way, Mingi just took the liberty of making things a little easier for the two of them - if not just so that Yunho would be encouraged to move quicker. Mingi knew all too well that he had a tendency to drag things out, to tease at a sometimes agonizingly slow pace just to wind him up even more than he was already capable of - _and boy did it work_.

As if Yunho could read his mind though, his fingers slowly come to a stop as he gives Mingi’s face a once-over scan, smile deceptively soft despite the route he usually took when given control for the night. “You’re keeping awfully still. Are you hoping I won’t tease you before I please you, _princess_?” 

“Yunho-” Mingi pouts a little, one because that was so cliche and two - he should have known the other would use  _that_ pet name, but so soon? He must really be in a certain headspace tonight. “Yunho, that’s mean-” He whines this time, hoping that his tone is enough to encourage the older to be nice - to go easy on him tonight. 

Yunho just ignores him, wrapping the tie gently around his hand again before tugging Mingi forward, into his own personal space for the second time that night. “Before you get too whiny I want a kiss,” He coos, leaning in to press his forehead against the other’s as Mingi leans in as well, lips jutting out to press softly against the older’s. 

Mingi sighs into it as he leans forward, lips pressing a soft kiss onto Yunho’s as a wave of relief flows over his body - the reality of being able to just relax with his lover after what was honestly, a very draining day, finally setting in. As much as he’d love to complain about his job and the need to be in a permanent ‘customer service’ mode, Mingi was always grateful for having found the job - after all it was how he and Yunho had become acquainted. 

Travel had always been something Mingi envisioned himself doing once he graduated college, and no job guaranteed that dream for him more than becoming a flight attendant. He’d been in the industry for just over two years when he was transferred, by some miracle, to the airline that he had now worked under for the last five years - in that time getting to know and fall in love with one Jeong Yunho. 

It had taken a while for the two to cross each other's paths in the workplace, however once they did, the two got along rather quickly. They’d met at one of the airline’s annual staff parties and from there on, the rest was history - having worked together on almost 300 flights by now. 

At the beginning things had been a little difficult to navigate relationship wise, the two of them existing on two very different rosters that didn’t allow much room to see and spend much time in one another’s company - however they’d made it work, and here they were almost five years later and as inseparable as ever.

As much as Mingi hated to admit it, he absolutely revelled in the fact that they had been crowned the sappiest couple in the workplace just as many years in a row - much to the disappointment of their co-workers, Wooyoung and San, who had been dethroned in the process.

Mingi is dragged from his thoughts as he feels a light tug on his lip, eyes cracking open ever so slightly as he feels Yunho’s tongue press against the tiny gap between his lips - asking for permission. The two share the slightest of smiles as Mingi parts his lips, allowing Yunho’s tongue entrance as he groans quietly into it. 

If he’s learnt anything from the past five years of their relationship, it’s that Yunho is at his weakest when he has his lips pressed against Mingi’s - so easily distracted and too caught up in the kiss to really pay much attention to anything beside the press of lips and tongue. 

However tonight it seems as though it’s Mingi’s turn to be the most distracted by their kiss, completely oblivious to Yunho’s nimble fingers working their way over the remaining buttons of his shirt - only aware of their action when a slight draft ghosts along his belly. 

The two pull away from the kiss for a moment, Yunho’s cheeks now mirroring Mingi’s flush as their foreheads remain pressed together, soaking up each other’s presence. The room is practically silent apart from the faint sound of their breathing, however a soft chuckle from Yunho breaks the silence. 

“What are you giggling about now you dork?” Mingi grins as he tickles the back of Yunho’s neck lightly with his fingertips, causing the blond to squirm slightly under his ministrations. “Stop tickling me you big brat,” He says a little breathlessly, his own fingers moving to tickle at Mingi’s now exposed waist, “I was just thinking about how cute you look right now.”

The tickling has Mingi curling into the other a little more, lips clamped shut to prevent any embarrassing squeals of laughter from pouring out - to little success. The tickles halt after a few moments, allowing the attendant to compose himself again as he makes a show of pouting at the triumphant beam on Yunho’s face, “At least let me get my clothes off properly before you attack me, you menace!”

Although somewhat begrudgingly, Yunho lets him quickly clamber off his lap - moving quickly to remove his blazer and the dress shirt before they become crinkled. As he reaches to remove his tie however, Yunho extends a hand out to grip tightly onto the end of it. 

“Yes?” The brunet looks down a little confused at the older, unsure of what he’s trying to signal - however much to his relief Yunho is always prompt with his response. “I think you should keep it on. It looks cute,” Mingi snorts at that, looking swiftly between the tie and Yunho’s eager expression, “You really have some odd kinks baby.”

Yunho doesn’t even attempt to deny it, simply too eager for a little more as he moves one hand to grip at Mingi’s waist, the other drawn to the zipper of his slacks like a magnet, “Mmm, you ready for some fun?”

Again the cheesiness of Yunho’s words has Mingi amused, nodding a little too enthusiastically for someone who was wanting to feign a little bit of restraint this evening. However it was too late for that now.

The two of them work together to remove Mingi’s slacks and briefs, however Yunho seems a little too focused on the tie still hanging loosely around Mingi’s neck. “Are you sure you don’t want me to remove it?” Mingi teases, reaching for it again before Yunho just gives him a somewhat devious smirk, “Actually maybe you should take it off. _I think I have a better idea on how we can use it_.”

Those words are enough to cause a slight shiver to travel up the attendant’s spine, however he doesn’t let it affect him for long as he loosens the knot and places the bundle of fabric into Yunho’s now outstretched palm - insides bubbling with anticipation at what exactly his lover has planned.

“How do you feel about having your hands tied up tonight baby?” Yunho asks, the smirk still intact as he fully stands from the bed this time, pressing a soft kiss to Mingi’s forehead before moving to stand behind the younger. 

_Oh_. So _that’s_ what he had in mind?

Mingi tries to calm his excitement a little before nodding in agreement, refusing to look over his shoulder to meet the heated gaze Yunho was shooting in his direction as he folds both of his wrists to press together behind his back. 

As Yunho gently wraps the fabric of the tie around his wrists, Mingi feels his cock beginning to perk up a little at the idea of what was about to go down. However it isn’t long until Yunho breaks the silence yet again, admiring his own handiwork as he secures the knot around Mingi’s wrists.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Yunho and I’ll be your captain this evenin-” 

“Yunho please not right now-” Mingi whines, a little half-heartedly at the other’s words - he’s horny and the last thing he wants is for Yunho to start referencing work. 

“I have to make sure you’re secure before I can secure myself baby,” Yunho smizes, watching a little too gleefully as Mingi shoots a pleading look over his shoulder at him finally, “Yunho please if you’re going to quote work right now at least do it properly - it’s secure yourself _before_ you assist others!”

That has the two of them laughing, Yunho’s hands moving to rest on Mingi’s waist as he turns the other around to face him again, loving the look of adoration on Mingi’s features. “So as I was saying in the event of an emergency-” He starts again, getting cut off however by Mingi pressing a kiss to his lips, effectively silencing him. 

“Baby please if you don’t stop I’m going to go jerk off in the shower. _Alone_ ,” It’s hardly a threat, the two of them know Mingi would much rather be spending his evening in Yunho’s presence even if his tendency to overdo the teasing has Mingi begging him to stop talking. 

The reply Mingi gets however is a once-over look from Yunho again as he gives the attendant a slightly sadistic grin before taunting, “How are you going to jerk off if I have you tied up right now baby?” 

His mouth clamps shut at the realization that he was in fact incapable of using his hands for the rest of the evening - or until Yunho decided to free him from the tie he’d stupidly agreed to that is. _Damn him_. He feels his cheeks heating up again, a surge of heat shooting right towards his cock as he grumbles out a “Fine, you win. Can we _please_ just get started?”

Yunho is positively beaming at him as he shuffles the two of them backwards, towards the mattress until the back of Mingi’s legs press against the surface. Much to Mingi’s surprise, the older then gently lowers him backwards onto the mattress, hands still firmly gripped onto his waist as he does so. 

With his hands securely fastened together behind his back, Mingi’s hips arch a little, legs splayed open a little more obsenely than he’d like - however judging by the hungry look that crosses Yunho’s face, it’s exactly the position he wants him in. “Keep your legs spread for me okay? I’m just going to grab some lube,” Yunho punctuates with a soft squeeze to his waist before heading to the small ensuite attached to the room. 

It has always been a little jarring to Mingi, how Yunho can cross so easily from his dorky loveable-self into this - the more dominating but still soft side of himself that only ever really shows itself in Mingi’s presence. The duality of his lover constantly proving to give the younger whiplash.

When Yunho returns with the small bottle of lube he’d conveniently snuck into their hotel, Mingi lets his legs spread even further - previous shame completely dissipating as his need for some sort of contact heightens. 

The smile the two of them share is the softest they’ve looked all evening, Mingi’s heart throbbing with adoration as Yunho comes to hover between his spread legs. “God if only you could see how good you look right now,” Yunho groans, pouring a generous amount of lube directly onto his fingers as he crouches closer to the mattress - to Mingi. 

“I’d look even better with you _in_ me right now,” Mingi counters, attempting to raise his hips more, working as best he can with his legs spread as wide as they are - any attempt to speed things along. 

Yunho finally lets his fingers trail down to Mingi’s hole, lube slicking his skin as he traces over the area a few times just to watch the younger squirm. “Yunho please-” Is the whine he gets when he eventually slides a finger in, going slowly to allow Mingi some time to accommodate him. 

“I’ve got you baby. Don’t worry,” It doesn’t take long for Mingi to relax enough for Yunho to slide in a second and third finger, helping to stretch out the attendant as he writhes under the pilot, head thrown back in bliss. 

The older finds himself completely enamoured for a moment, fingers almost halting their movements as he watches in distracted awe at the pleasured look that takes over Mingi’s face. _God he’s so lucky_.

He watches as Mingi’s cock twitches a few times, already beginning to look a little slick despite the lack of touch - already flushed to match Mingi’s cheeks. “Are you ready for me now love?” The pleading look Mingi gives him is enough of an answer, prompting Yunho to slick his own cock with lube before hooking his hands around the younger’s thighs and dragging him to the edge of the mattress once again.

It’s a little overwhelming, the amount of control he has right now with Mingi’s arms tied and tucked firmly underneath him - however it only proves to ignite Yunho’s own need for release even more. 

As he lets his cock slide in, the two of them groan in unison before Yunho is leaning down to bury his face close to Mingi’s neck - pulling the attendant’s legs up to rest against his hips as he starts to move.

“Time to buckle up, there will be some turbulence ahead,” Yunho groans into his ear, forcing Mingi to screw his eyes shut - both out of embarrassment and pleasure. “Can you shut up please? I really, _really_ don’t want to be thinking about work now,” There is no malice to his tone, just slightly begrudged as he tries not to laugh - knowing full well that it will do nothing but stroke Yunho’s ego, feed into his awful humour too much.

“Aww but look how hard you are right now,” Is the response he gets, making his eyes flutter open ever so slightly - Yunho untucking his face from between Mingi’s neck and shoulder at the same time to grace him with yet another shit-eating grin, “I think we both know you like my jokes _a little too much_ princess.” 

Mingi wants to deny it, he really does - but with Yunho beginning to thrust into him quicker, he can’t find it in himself to argue right now. Before Yunho, Mingi had never considered laughing during sex as something that really got him worked up - however Yunho had worked frantically to change that. 

It was hot, in a weird kind of way. He couldn’t really explain how Yunho’s awful puns and jokes had managed to crawl under skin and light him on fire but here he was. Somewhere in the haze of the past five years those cringe worthy jokes had become an integral part of their intimacy. 

And Mingi absolutely loved it.

His thoughts are broken when Yunho gives a particularly rough thrust, causing Mingi to whine loudly, completely incapable of covering his mouth. Yunho looks rather pleased with himself as he continues thrusting, only picking up the pace as he watches the younger’s cock begin to leak slightly onto his abdomen.

“Are you getting close to landing, baby?” He simpers, the odd mix of disdain and want on Mingi’s face only fueling him as he reaches a hand down between them to wrap around the attendant’s cock. 

Mingi’s played this game too many times with Yunho to know that if he doesn’t give Yunho the cheesy response he wants, he will have his wait for orgasm drawn out significantly longer than he wants. 

“Yes- Yes I am close to landing,” Mingi whines, a slight wave of humiliation washing over him as he lets those words leave his lips - swallowing his pride. It’s clearly the response Yunho wanted as he begins to slide his palm up and down the younger’s cock, grinning ear to ear as Mingi gets closer to release. 

It’s not long before Mingi’s whimpers and moans begin to increase in volume, the build up finally hitting him when Yunho whispers in his ear, “Time to cum.” Those words along with the thumb now cruelly circling the head of his cock have Mingi spilling into the older’s palm, wedged between his teeth as he tries to suppress the whine he lets out. 

Yunho continues thrusting into him, hand however releasing his cock to return his grip to under Mingi’s thigh as he chases his own orgasm. Mingi can tell he’s close, so he takes it upon himself to repay the awful jokes this time, a dazed smirk on his face as he speaks, 

“Cum for me, _captain_.”


End file.
